Humanity's Messiah
by SJBell
Summary: She is the daughter of the chief from one of the last tribes outside the walls to rebel against humans who ate other humans. Before human tribes perished outside the walls they called her humanity's prophet, mourner and messiah. And now she has arrived at Wall Rose. What is her connection to the Titans? And could she be the key to their destruction?
1. The Girl

**So I'm back again. And I'm really unsure if I should be doing this fic. I'm a little nervous, I am a really big fan of Attack on Titan but I don't know anything further than the anime. So there's no spoilers here! Just let me know what you think! 3**

With a quick whip of her hand, the metal protruded from underneath her forearm, scrapping deeply across the nape of the titan's weak point. Eren Jaeger floated stunned in the air for a split second, watching the girl slaughter a line of titans using the metal shards. Landing with light touch the girl tiptoed past Eren before immediately launching back into the air once more. Mikasa Ackerman released from her maneuver gear running over to Eren, with Armin close behind her. "Who is that?" Armin panted until he caught his breath back. Mikasa moved to Eren, both watching the girl kill titan after titan.

This recent attack on the titans started just after noon in the day. A Garrison Brigade spotted a large group of 10 to 15 metre class aberrant titans bolting for the walls. A dangerous group of titans at a deadly height. Their actions and nature are completely unpredictable. When the news reached Commander Erwin Smith he sent out squad leaders Hanji and Levi to assist in the unprovoked attack.

Connie tucked and rolled as he made blunt contact with the top of the wall. Getting up and brushing the dirt off he ran over to Eren and the others, "What the hell Jaeger why are you just standing-" A cloud of blood splattered on the ground in front of him. Screaming, he tripped over back to Armin. The girl stood on top of the titan's head before letting it roll off its shoulders, landing right in front of Sasha whose squeal was high enough to burst everyone's ear drums. Mikasa trailer her hand over the enormous head. Everyone looked up, there was no more yelling titans, and it was quite. "Eren, who was that?" Armin stood next to Eren, who was still stunned silent. "Armin! Eren! Move!" Mikasa rushed to push them away. The top half of one titan had managed to claw to the top of the wall, using the other titan's bodies as a ladder. Mikasa drew her swords in an instant ready to cut the titan down, before she could take a step the titan limped forward, its fingers still twitching. The strange girl wiped the blood from her face, slowly walking across the titan's head. Her legs wobbled, with small pieces of metal jutting from her arms. Everyone shielded their eyes from the steam and Armin dared step forward to see who the person was, "Hello? Are you still alive?" The girl swayed a little, and instinctively Eren caught her from falling. Armin touched her arms and winced at the heat, "She's burning!" Mikasa ran over moving Armin's hand, "Don't! You'll cut yourself. We don't know who this is and she could be a threat!" The girl groaned moving away from Eren's arms. The three of them stepped away from her. The girl rubbed her eyes, revealing them to everyone. They caused some shock, they were like nothing Eren had ever seen before. Hanji leapt across shrieking in delight at the titans loped over body. Jean and the other squad landed behind them, "What is it?" Did we defeat the group of titans?" He took one look at the bloodied girl with the bright eyes and nearly toppled over himself. "How could you have let that big ass aberrant to the top of the wall?" Levi pushed past the group stopping next to Hanji and Eren, who were still staring at the girl, barely on her feet, "Shit".


	2. Another Trial

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it and find the story interesting so far! Review and tell me what you think! **

The girl opened her eyes, the blurry figures stood behind the metal bars. The older blonde man sat in a chair, with a shorter grumpier man to his left and a younger boy to his right. Erwin smiled, leaning toward the cell bars. The girl rubbed her temples with her hands, she was chained to the creaky bed (which Erwin thought was completely unnecessary) her dark jagged hair fell all over the place. And she yawned. Eren watched her eyes, the colour reminded him of when the last bit of blue sky meshed with the yellow sunset. That colour in between was the colour of her bright eyes. "My name is Erwin Smith Commander of the Survey Corps. This is Second in Command Levi, and leader of the Special Operations Squad. And this is Eren Jaeger, he is a Recon trainee and he is able to transform himself into a titan but he-"The girl lifted her sleepy eyes, "I know he is no threat, he is on humanity's side." Erwin and Eren were taken by surprised and Levi sighed to cover his own small sense of surprise. Eren placed his hands on the bars, "Why would you say that?" The girl blinked a few times, to rid of the blurriness in her eyes, "Because I'm on humanity's side too."

Erwin, Levi and Eren walked the girl down the corridor to the tribunal, Eren never thought he would have to be here again, a naivety on his part. Her shackles clinked together and she remained silent, Erwin walked next her closely. "Just tell them what you have told us. I will make sure you will be released into the custody of the Survey Corps. If that is still what you want." Once they arrived at the entry they handed her over to the Military Police. "Come on Eren, we have to go the other way to our stands." Eren nodded, "Yes Commander Erwin. Uh, are you coming Captain Levi?" Eren turned his head realising that Levi was not following. He grabbed one of the soldiers by the scruff of the collar, "Any harm comes to her and you will personally answer to me." The soldier whimpered frantically shaking his head. "Enough Levi lets go." Erwin called back to the Captain and he grunted, following the men.

The girl walked with one soldier on either side of her. They removed her shackles and put two large steel cases covering the length of her arms, then chaining her to a metal post. She could hear the voices in the large room behind the door. The soldiers pushed opened the long oak door revealing the great courtroom. On one side sat the Military Police, its Commander and Captains along with wealthy street merchants and members of the Wall Cult. On the other she saw Erwin, Eren, Levi and a few other faces she vaguely remembered. She was ushered past the gate and the post was attached to the opening in the floor with a _clunk_.

"I don't think that's really necessary don't you think Captain Levi?" Eren watched as the girl moved uncomfortably in the long steel cases. Levi shrugged, "They put you in shackles and posted you into the ground. It's just procedure." Eren looked around, waving over to Mikasa and Armin who entered the court from the adjacent door. Quickly they made their way through and sat by Eren. "Hey Eren what are they going to do with her? Has she said anything?" Armin leaned over to Eren who remembered what the girl had told them. "Things that I still cannot get my head around Armin."

"All rise, Supreme Commander Darius will be preceding this trial." The room stood as Darius arrived and took the steps to his chair, "Now then, this trial will decide the fate of where this girl will go. So far I have been told she assisted in the defence against a group of aberrant titans. Witness accounts say that the girl is no ordinary human but indeed helped the Garrison and Survey Squads that were called to the scene." Darius leaned back in chair holding his gavel. He looked down at the girl, she looked ordinary and human. "Who are you? Tell me your name and how you came to be at the attack of Wall Rose." The girl looked up, showing her rich green eyes. "My name is Saya Lazuli. I am the daughter of Chief Acacias Lazuli, the last to rebel against the humans against other humans. Since I was born, we received gifts from tribes all across the land because of what I was born with-". She moved her arms, referring to what was beneath the case. "When my father perished I roamed all over. I have been called many things during my childhood, a prophet, a mourner, a messiah. I arrived at your first wall and climbed over. And I encountered the titans at the second wall, where I killed those titans." The court was completely silent, stunned, shocked. "Demon! There's no way she could know about humans that ate humans, it was hundreds and hundreds of years ago! She couldn't recall it so vividly, she must be-" Saya glared at the religious man who stuttered his words. Commander of the Military Police Nile Dok piped up, "This is another case of a human that has powers! She may not be a titan shifter but she is clearly evil and a liar! Another stunt to strengthen the Survey Corps. And for what purpose?" Saya looked back to Darius who stroked his beard, "All I have done is kill titans, and it is why I was born. Out of the eleven titans at your wall I killed nine of them. I can kill multiple of the disgusting things in a matter of seconds." Darius murmured, "Erwin Smith, I can see the work you have done with Eren Jaeger, a titan shifter. How would you use Saya Lazuli's ability to keep mankind safe?" Commander Erwin stood and cleared his throat, "After speaking personally with Saya, and I can say with upmost confidence she can assist us in retaking Wall Maria and all its land."

Levi crossed his legs shifting his weight. These trials were always such drag. Eren, Armin and Mikasa sat silent during the trial. Eren could see the shock in Armin and Mikasa's face. What Saya was saying was so outlandish. Darius called for silence throughout the room, "And what evidence do you have to back what you have been telling us?" Saya cleared her throat, the steel was growing heavy on her body, "Every part of land I have travelled I have not encountered any other humans before the destruction of my own tribe. Everything north of your wall, is barren of any human life. And I can't count the amount of titans I have killed." The court room raised in grown men arguing once more. "Silence!" Called Darius, he was growing exceedingly interested. "What exactly was your tribe called?" Saya lifted her eyes, a small but sad smile fell on her face, "We were called the Romans, and we lived by the great water we called seas."

Armin stood from his chair, _it can't be. _He had remembered seeing illustrations of the ''sea''. But this girl in the middle of the room claiming to live by them? It just couldn't be possible. But after every word she spoke, he found himself believing her. Mikasa sat still, _this girl just can't be real. _

Darius banged his gavel on the desk, "Police, remove her casings." Shock mumbles filled the room. A shuddering office fumbled with the keys and removed the casings. "What are you doing Darius!?" Nile Dok pleaded against Darius' orders, but to no avail. "Show me what you can do Saya." She rubbed her arms before outstretching them. She winced a little, and Levi stood from his chair over next Erwin. Slowly, shards of metal broke skin and aligned in perfect unison above her skin, still attached to her arms. The charcoal pieces of metal gleamed in the little specks on sunlight from the window. Thrusting her hand forward, one shard disconnected from her forearm plunging into the wall above where the Military Police where sitting. A few men gasped, a few screamed childishly. The leader of the Wall Cult fainted. Darius smiled, "I have made my decision. Saya Lazuli, if you agree you will be handed over to Commander Erwin and Survey Corps to aid in the continuation of mankind." Saya Lazuli glanced over to Erwin, Levi and Eren. "I will join the Survey Corps."


	3. Two Years

**This chapter is just about how Saya interacted with members of the Survey Corps over the course of her two years of training. Hope you enjoy!**

_It's been two years since Annie encased herself after the battle with Eren inside Wall Sina. In two years the Survey Corps numbers have remained steady as expeditions halted. During those two years, Saya has trained relentlessly. _

_Eren_

Eren held Saya by the waist as she dangled using her 3D Maneuver Gear, "It takes some getting used to but this is the most effective way to get high enough to attack the titan's weak point." Saya stared straight trying to keep her breathing smooth. "Okay, I think I'm ready." Eren nodded and slowly removed his hands and backed away. Saya jolted a little but she was successfully able to stay upward, "I'm doing it! Yes!" Eren folded his arms and smiled.

_Mikasa _

"It is always important to train your body. A stronger body not only assists you when using your maneuver gear, but in hand to hand combat as well." Mikasa held her fists up, one extended out a little further than the other. Saya followed a similar stance, bracing her feet into the ground. Both girls wore padded gloves Mikasa got specifically for their sparring lessons. Mikasa lunged forward and Saya ducked, jabbing her in the side. Mikasa spun, kicking Saya in the side of her thigh. Saya caught Mikasa's swinging arm and pulled her forward over her head. Mikasa pushed off the ground with her hands and came at Saya, but she didn't block in time. Saya fell back, out of breath and energy. "Mikasa, you are an excellent fighter. I hope to learn a lot more from you." Mikasa wiped the sweat off her forehead, holding out a hand to help Saya up, grinning at each other.

_Sasha_

"Now all you have to do is thinly cut the meat!" Sasha drooled as she munched on a potato. The smoky aroma of the meat filled the kitchen. "Uh Sasha, what does this have to do with my training?" Saya held the knife above the meat, unsure of what to do.

_Armin_

"What was the land like where you lived Saya?" Armin and Saya sat in the Survey Corps library. At first Armin felt bad asking Saya so many questions about the world beyond the walls, he had only ever read about in the books his parents left him. But Saya didn't mind, it was a welcome change to the physical training with Eren or Mikasa, and more relaxing than cooking with Sasha. "Well, we built our small town near the sea. We could always go down and sit in the sand and swim in the water. The sand where I lived was so soft, and the water was always so refreshing!" The two of the sat in the library speaking about the outside world for hours on end and in return Armin taught Saya about different tactics and layouts the Corps used when going out on expeditions.

_Jean_

Over time Jean had found himself rather fond of the horses in the Survey's stables. He always went there to vent, or to just get away from everyone. Everyone figured he was a little _too _eager to help Saya with horse riding when it was time for her to learn. Ever since he saw Saya that day on Wall Rose, he didn't want to admit he was a little smitten. He thought her eyes were beautiful. "I've never ridden a horse before Jean, I don't even know how to get on one." Saya stroked the horse's mane, it was very glossy. She had never seen a horse before and she thought they were amazing creatures. Jean had already taught her how to set up the saddle and reins, now it was time to ride. "Here let me help you on your horse." Jean blushed as he took her hand and waist, helping her climb onto the saddle. "Thank you Jean!" Saya took the reins in her hands confidently. She looked down and smiled at Jean, who looked away abruptly trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

_Hanji_

Saya would frequently be with Hanji in her study talking about the titans she encountered on her journey to the Walls. And Hanji would frequently squeal with excitement. "So what was their behaviour like? I only know so much as the records hold and what I've personally witnessed!" Hanji pressed her glasses up her nose bridge to prevent them from falling. Saya was a little flattered of course. Hanji always took notes when they spoke. "When I came across titans I would hide in the trees so they couldn't see me. They would grunt and moan at each other a lot, especially when they get in each other's way. I remember even seeing what you call an abnormal titan knock over a smaller titan." Hanji's glasses gleamed in the light of her open window, "Interesting, very interesting."

_Erwin_

When he was able Erwin would always have Saya come to his office to speak about the history of the time before the appearance of titans. He found it so fascinating to listen to Saya had to say and he thought it would be beneficial to have them recorded for humanity's history. She often spoke about battles her father fought in. "He often led small groups of men to try and rescue poor travellers those humans kidnapped to eat. I will always remember bones being left outside our town. It was their way to threaten us." Saya felt a tinge of sadness when speaking about her past, so Erwin always thanked her for speaking to him. And that made her feel better every time.

_Levi_

He sped through the mock course, leaving Saya stunned at his skill. Captain Levi was able to launch himself with one adjustment of his maneuver gear, enabling him to cut down three of the large wooden titan frames at once. Watching him spin made her feel dizzy. Levi landed on the roof of the house next to Saya eloquently. Usually, he'd be spending his time cleaning or bossing Eren around, but after Erwin pleading for a week straight he agreed to run Saya through the mock course, to see if she could effectively use her maneuver gear. "Captain that was amazing!" Saya was amazed at Levi's skill. But he merely shrugged, "Your turn. I want you to go through those houses to your right and come back. If you can't use your gear there's no point on you being here." Saya's face fell, she wanted to show Levi that she could use her gear. Bracing herself, she jumped into the air, connecting her gear with the buildings as she zoomed through the maze of houses. Using her metal shards she scrapped deeply across the fake titans. One. Then two. Three titans. Manipulating the maneuver gear allowed Saya to make her way through back to Levi. She was trying hard to keep her breath in front of the Captain. Saya looked up for criticism, when Levi's face fell close to hers. "Levi! How- Did I do well?" Saya tried not to stutter, but his face was close to hers, really close. "I can tell Erwin you're ready for expeditions."


	4. Nightmares and Keys

"_Saya run, run and don't look back!" Her mother screeched at the little girl who stood frozen, surrounded by blood and decapitated body parts. She could hear the shouts of pain of people dying. She watched the giant easily pluck someone from the ground, biting their head off before throwing away the body. Saya clutched her arm, the sharp pieces of metal was making her whole arm sting. Finally being able to move her legs she started to run, the tears were flooding her eyes, making the path in front of her blurry. But she still ran, and didn't stop to look back._

Saya woke up startled and in a cold sweat, she couldn't stop shaking or crying. Saya put her hand over her mouth to try and muffle her cries so no one could hear. "Saya are you alright!?" Jean burst through the door, seeing Saya holding her knees close and rocking in her bed, tears rolling down her face. He rushed over to the bed and sat beside her. Saya wiped her eyes and saw Jean next to her, she shook her head and leaned into him. A little shocked, Jean opened his arms, "It's okay, it's finished now."

Erwin Smith placed his hands behind his back, "You have successfully completed your training, and you are now a member of the Survey Corps." Saya stood still as Erwin handed her a Survey Corps cloak, it was emerald green with the Wings of Freedom stitched onto the back. Over two years Saya had learnt a range of skills from the other members. Before she had made it to the wall she was only able to rely on her agility and special abilities to keep her alive. But today, she felt that she could be even more useful to mankind. After being accepted as a member, Saya went into town with everyone, to celebrate. This was a step forward for mankind, as Erwin put it. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Reiner and Bertholdt, Jean, even Ymir and Krista came along as well. They all went to a pub with Saya (they were all legal to drink now but Connie and Sasha were "grounded" by Levi for making a mess in the kitchen) all together they sat on a long table and chatted. Ymir wouldn't stop playing with Krista's hair, Mikasa was speaking to Reiner about new fighting techniques, Bertholdt and Armin were chatting about studying new tactics for expeditions and Jean couldn't keep his eyes away from Saya and Eren. Those two sat on the end, participating in the conversations around them.

Throughout the night everyone was having a good time, it was a welcome change to training or cleaning with Levi. "I think it's time to go back to the Survey base." Mikasa stretched her arms and got up from her seat. "Sounds like a good idea, are you coming Reiner?" Armin walked over to Reiner who was helping Bertholdt up, "I follow, I gotta help lightweight over here to his feet." Saya smiled at Jean, "Come on Jean!" Jean turned around and blushed again. Eren yawned and stumbled a little as he got up from his seat, the key his father gave him fell from behind his shirt and Saya's eyes widened. "Eren! Where did you get that key?" Eren looked down at it hazily, "My father gave it to me, why?" Saya remembered back to that day near the abandoned village. "Eren, what is your father's name?" She pressed the issue and Eren yawned, "Grisha Jaeger, Saya why are you asking?" Saya began to feel cold again, "Because I helped him make it."


	5. New Expedition

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eren grew angry and confused the mention of his father. There was so many distorted memories of him. Before the fall of the Shinganshina District Eren's father left and was never seen again. Saya held up her hands, "I met him along a dirt road that went through a small village I found, there was no one there. I saw him walking the opposite way when he spotted me. He told me he urgently needed to find a blacksmith because others wouldn't take on a small job for a key. Using the heat of one of my metal shards, I helped him cut the key." Everyone was shocked, they all knew about Eren's father, he was a doctor that helped prevent mankind from succumbing to a plague. Eren's face grew hotter, this news mixed with a substantial amount of alcohol was not good, "Why didn't you tell me before?!" Saya stepped back, shivering a little from Eren yelling. Armin stepped in between the two, "Eren! You need to calm down! You can't talk to people that way. Saya would have never have known he was you father." Jean stood behind Saya and Mikasa, trying really hard to refrain from knocking Jaeger out. Eren rubbed his hands through his hair and yelled again before storming out of the pub. Mikasa glanced at Saya apologetically before going after him.

The group followed behind to the base. Upon returning, Saya could still hear a drunk Eren yelling and crying. Mikasa kept standing in front of him and Eren pushed her out of the way. Armin held Eren's shoulder and Saya ran to Mikasa, "Are you okay Mikasa?" Mikasa grumbled burying her face into her scarf. Saya was starting to get angry herself, quickly she appeared in front of Eren and Armin stepped back with Jean and Mikasa. Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir and Krista were standing by watching it all unfold. "Listen Jaeger you need to calm the hell down now!" Saya took Eren by the scruff of his collar and he clenched at her wrists. The two were face to face. Jean and Armin's mouth dropped. "I had no idea he was your father! I only recognised that key! Being drunk is no excuse to push your friends. I know what it's like believe me I do." Saya was breathing heavily now, and Eren stared into her eyes, _when the last bit of the blue sky meshes with the sunset. _Eren's mind flashed back to his father screaming at him, shoving the needle in his arm. Falling to his knees Eren began to cry, Saya bent down with him, holding him close to her.

It was a few weeks after that night. Eren tried really hard to make it up to Mikasa and Saya. Cleaning their maneuver gear, minding their seats in the mess hall, and helping them with their chores. Saya asked Mikasa if they should tell Eren they forgive him, but Mikasa shrugged and said to let his helpful attitude go for a few more days.

Erwin Smith had the Recon Members lined up, Levi and Hanji on either side. Mike was standing behind sniffing the air. Eren and Saya had to tell him about the key and Saya's run in with Grisha Jaeger. "At this moment in time I have written to Supreme Commander Darius for an expedition outside the Walls. Due to the recent events and news, Hanji Zoe has requested going out to capture titans for study. Because the main priority for this mission is to bring back a titan, I believe we only need a small amount of Recon soldiers on the mission. Anymore and it will deter the mission and become messy."

The line of soldiers whispered to each other before Bertholdt raised his hand, "Where will we go to collect the titan Sir?" Erwin straightened his back, "There is a small abandoned town a thousand leagues north from Trost. We get there and set up the traps for titan capture." Saya looked around, everyone seemed calm. _We've been training for so long, we can do this. _Next, Erwin read out the list of soldiers who would be accompanying on the mission. Everyone's names were called out, and before they were dismissed Erwin had one more announcement, "There is also the last matter of Second-in-Command Levi's Special Operations Squad. Eren Jaeger, Saya Lazuli, Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Krischstein and Reiner Braun you will be the Survey Corp's new Special Op Squad. Do not let us down." Saya was speechless, she looked over at her new squad commander but Levi looked away. Connie leaped over, "Good job Saya! Can't say I'm jealous but you have the abilities for it."

Everyone entered chatter with each other at the mess hall, Jean safely secured his spot sitting next to Saya so he was content. The expedition to hunt and capture a titan was schedule a week from today, it's all everyone was talking about. On the other side of the table Eren smiled, he was himself again and they all enjoyed the moment.


	6. The Plan

It was hectic at the Survey Corps base, soldiers were scattering around getting ready for the newest expedition outside Wall Rose. It was explained by Commander Erwin that because the objective of this expedition was to bring back a titan for study (as approved by Supreme Commander Darius). Usually more than 270 soldiers would be divided into ten teams following Erwin's Long Range Scouting Formation. In this instance, only five teams would be venturing outside the Wall. This would be Erwin's team, Hanji, Levi and Mike's prospective teams and a special medical and equipment team that would join with Erwin at the head of the formation. All teams would consist of 6 members, except for Levi's Special Ops and only the best titan-killers were chosen to accompany them. Erwin laid out the plan as follows:

Commander Erwin Smith

Equipments team

Medical Officers

To the West: Squad Leader Hanji Zoe

To the East: Squad Leader Mike Zacharius

Special Operations Squad Levi R.


	7. First Encounter

The troops were almost ready to head to the gate, it had taken two weeks to have everything properly organised, even though less than half of the soldiers would be participating in the expedition. It was almost time to go when the reality of the situation was becoming apparent to everyone involved, this was the first expedition outside the Walls in two years. They were all older now, and better prepared to handle what was to come. Saya and the Special Op's team sat in the mess hall.

"Only a few more hours until we head out. I can't believe it, it's been so long since the Survey Corps have left Wall Rose." Saya was growing exceedingly nervous at the thought. Her whole life after _that _ day at her homeland, she had to fend for herself, never having to watch out for anyone. But this time, she had people depending on her, just as she would depend on them if the time came.

"We're ready! We can do this, we haven't been training for years for nothing." Ever since he was picked for Levi's squad Eren had been out late training on the grounds. His determination never fell short.

"Don't be so eager to put your life in danger so quickly Jaeger. You have people counting on you to be responsible." Reiner was quick to bring him back to reality. Saya realised she never really spoke to Reiner much, she noticed he was always very stern.

"I get that, but this is the first time we've been outside Wall Rose. This is our chance to show what the Survey Corps can do!"

It wasn't long before the team was called the entrance of the base. Just before the gate, the horses were lined up ready to go. Saya carefully climbed on her horse, and adjusted herself accordingly. She gripped the reins tightly, a wave of pressure lingering over her_._ She looked to her side, Jean was on his horse smiling at her. Reiner, Mikasa and Eren were up front behind Levi, who hadn't said a word since they got to the horses. Just as cold and harsh as ever. According to the formation, her squad was positioned centre back, so in any case of emergency they could take out a titan before it could breach the front centre of the Legion. She knew Ymir, Krista and Armin would be with Hanji and Bertholdt would be with Mike's squad, nevertheless she still worried about them. She looked around and everyone was bracing for orders to go, all these faces she had grown to know and befriend, Saya's heart fluttered. _I'm responsible for these people's lives._

"Listen up people! This is first venture outside Wall Rose since the incident at Wall Sina! This is our chance to help progress humanity forward! This is our chance to regain people's faith in the Corps!" Commander Erwin's booming voice echoed.

"Oh this is so exciting! Isn't this exciting Mike?!" Hanji rocked back and forth on her horse while Mike sniffed at the air.

"We're ready to go Erwin." Mike leaned forward and Erwin nodded.

"For humanity! GO!"

The sound of the horse's hooves rattled the ground and the mission to capture a titan had commenced. The scenery changed abruptly, from buildings to trees and open land. When Erwin gave the signal, the teams broke off into their positions. The medical and equipment team stayed ahead with Erwin and Levi pulled his squad back.

"You got the flares Krischtein?" Levi looked back at Jean.

"Y-yes Captain!" Jean fumbled as he looked down, but he definitely had the flares secured to the pack on the saddle.

"Captain Levi! How far away is the village we're going to?" Eren called from behind.

"Twenty five kilometres Jaeger now shut up and pay attention."

It wasn't long before Hanji's squad spotted the first titan. Immediately one of her members fired a red flare. Looking up at the sky Mikasa called to Levi.

"Captain, a red flare from Hanji's position."

"Fire the flare Krischtein."

Jean nodded and fired the red flare. A few seconds later Erwin fired his green flare, directing everyone to a path away from the titan. It was their first encounter with a titan since they left the wall. Saya kept her horse close to Jean, with Reiner riding behind her and Mikasa on her other side. The Legion was fifteen kilometres away from their destination and they were yet to spot another titan. They hadn't spotted another titan yet, quite worrisome considering they were out in the open. They all knew how strange this was, but everyone kept silent and kept on riding. Eventually just behind some rounding grass hills, Erwin spotted the village they were to set up at. He quickly sent someone from his team down to Mike's with the information. Once they received the information the soldier then rode to Levi's squad with the message.

"Captain Levi, we are almost to the village, prepare to circle the perimeter before stopping."

Before he could direct his team to the side, a soldier and his horse came flying over, landing on the ground with a slam. A 10 metre class titan was running fast behind Mike's squad, gaining on them quickly.

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" Levi adjusted his reins and looked back at the poor soldier on the ground.

"That's Bertholdt's squad!" Reiner yelled out, almost frightened.

Saya began to breathe quickly, looking from Reiner ahead to the massive titan. Its flailing arms trying to smash the squad from the ground. Someone from Mike's team must have shot a black smoke round in the air because far in front Erwin fired one as well. Levi ordered Jean to fire a yellow shot into the sky, this was a signal from the Special Ops team, meaning they were on their way to an emergency. Directing his horse to the right, the Special Ops quickened the pace. Saya could fully see the titan now, bearing its sharp teeth as it bolted forward closing in to Mike's team.

"Braun, Ackerman take out its ankles from behind. Krischtein when you get the chance ride up ahead with Jaeger to Mike. Go!"

Without hesitation they nodded and rode into position. Reiner and Mikasa sped up and Jean and Eren moved to the left. Levi held back in line with Saya.

"Take out the titan Saya."

"Captain! I don't-"Saya was taken aback.

"That's an order Lazuli."

Reluctantly she nodded her head. Looking forward, Mikasa and Reiner launched their maneuver gear each piercing an ankle of the titan. In an instance they leapt off their horses, crisscrossing as they sliced at the titan's ankles. For a few seconds it kneeled and the blood spurted on the ground. By the time Mikasa and Reiner landed Saya sprinted ahead on her horse, closely followed by Levi. Keeping her balance she climbed on top of the saddle. Jumping off she connected her gear to the lower back of the titan. Metal shards broke skin and she cut open the lower back of the titan, severing it to the bone. Smoke piled out as she raced up the back of the titan, slicing it along the way to the neck. Jumping back, using her gear to spin, she cut down the titan's weak spot. Plunging two pieces of metal into its neck she kept her balance as the titan jolted forward and fell to the ground. She didn't realise at the time but the titan was metres away from the small village they were going to set up at. Climbing off its body, the entire vertebrae was exposed and the heat from it rippled the air. Levi got off his horse looking at the fallen titan. Hanji arrived squealing in delight.

"That was incredible! A titan completely ignoring the centre formation, instead attacking one team off to the side." Hanji poked the titan.

"Only one causality but we made it. Good job Special Ops." Erwin road up on his horse inspecting the damage.

"Are you alright? That was amazing. "Jean ran over to Saya, whose arms were bleeding a little from the metal.

"I'm alright." Is she were to be honest, Saya was worried. _Where are the rest of the titans?_

**Okay I'm super sorry about the absence! I don't mean to be away for so long, but I've been unusually busy lately and my chapters weren't loading on the site for some reason. I hope you enjoy chapter 6 and 7! Don't forget to tell me what you think **


	8. Can You Tell Me About the Sea?

**It was really difficult for me to write this chapter, but I hope it pays off. This is my longest chapter yet so I hope you all enjoy!**

The Legion quickly made their way in to the centre of the small village. It was apparent it had been abandoned long ago because some of the houses were crumbling down. Saya looked around as she rode her horse, behind Levi and the rest. The place was so familiar to many other villages and towns she used to stay at before she made it to the wall. The cold breeze pushed her hood from her face, and she used her arm to cover her eyes from the sun. Sometimes her arms would continue to sting after the metal cut her skin. Following her squad they met up with Hanji and Erwin. The Survey Corps was no doubt efficient when it came to journeys outside the wall. They had already set up a perimeter and lookouts on top of some rooves. Getting off their horses and tethering them to the post, the Special Operations squad entered the canopy where Erwin and Hanji were discussing plans.

"I need my equipment's group ready to leave within the next half hour. I've already marked where it'll need to be set up." Erwin trailed his finger across the map, over to the illustration of the forest, just up and over the hill.

"I'm so excited, finally I can get my titan!" Hanji clasped her hands, jittering with excitement and nerves.

"You really are a dumb ass Hanji. If we're going to do this, we need to be serious about it." Levi was the first to enter, brushing the dust off his cloak.

Saya was surprised to see Armin next to Erwin, using his pencil to draw on the map. He was the best at tactics and drawing up plans. He looked up and smiled quickly before going back to the map. Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Saya gathered around the table to look at the map.

"Where's Braun?" Levi's ever unchanging glare eyed the lot of them.

Saya looked around, "He may have gone to check on Bertholdt Captain."

She didn't see him leave or get off his horse, but she knew he and Bertholdt were close friends, so he may have gone to check on him. Eren and Mikasa was over with Armin as Jean stood close to Saya. He had never seen anyone take down a titan so viciously, it was almost like she was in a different mind frame. He remembered back on Wall Rose when they first met Saya. He remembered how she simply staggered from the dead titans head, covered in blood in a daze. He remembered the first time he saw her eyes. Jean shook his head and Saya looked up at him, a slight smile on her face.

"Do you know when we have to accompany the equipment team to the forest to set up?" Saya looked up at Jean, who darted his eyes away.

"I... I'm not sure yet. I guess we should just wait for orders from Captain Levi."

Hanji squealed and jumped in the air, "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Hanji, get your team ready. Levi, get your squad back on your horses and wait at the end of the village." Erwin looked over to a soldier waiting outside the opening of the canopy, "Inform Mike that he is to continue surveillance around the area, we… have yet to see another titan."

In a few steps Levi made his way to Eren, grabbing him by the ear he called out to the rest of his squad, "Let's go get us a titan."

"Armin will you be with Hanji?" Saya had to ask before she left.

"Yeah, I'll be helping her with the calculations, you be safe on the ground okay?" Armin brushed back his hair into a small pony tail.

Saya smiled and nodded before Jean grabbed her arm, "We have to go Saya, c'mon."

At the end of the village, Erwin's squad, the equipment team and Hanji's squad were lined up. Behind them was Special Operations, waiting for the order. The forest was only over the hill, so it wasn't a long ride. Erwin nodded and Hanji clapped her hands and she and one other soldier road in the opposite direction.

"Where are they going Captain Levi?" Saya leaned forward as she watched Hanji and the soldier ride off.

Levi shook his head, "To go do what that idiot does best. She's going to bring us a titan."

Commander Erwin gave the order and off the Legion road in the direction of the forest. They rode a fair way in before Erwin stopped. He looked at the position of the trees, making sure there was enough ground area to hold the titan, and enough trees for the 3D maneuver gear to be used effectively.

"This is it people. Set up here."

Saya was pleasantly surprised at just how efficient the equipment's team was, in under an hour they had set up the trap. With everyone in position, they tethered the horses a few meters away from the base trap, and the squad followed Levi up in to the trees. It was a waiting game now. Across from their positioning, Saya spotted Armin, Ymir and Krista. Armin waved and Saya waved back. They'd all changed so much over the years she's been with the Survey Corps. Saya felt good about today, everything was running so smoothly, they'll get a titan and make it back home. It'll be a successful mission. Half an hour had passed since the equipment's team finished setting everything up when everyone shifted when they heard laughter in the distance. Up head Erwin spotted Hanji and the soldier riding, a 6 meter class titan chasing after them.

"That's it! Over here, keep going! You're doing amazing!" Hanji yelled back at the titan, she was so excited, the thrill was overwhelming.

"Squad Leader Hanji, it's just up there, I can see the rest of the Legion!" The soldier called out to Hanji and she nodded.

Erwin lifted his arm, waiting for Hanji and the soldier to ride past the trap point. Once they past Erwin dropped his arm, "NOW!" In a split second, thousands of spears connected to wires were shot and pierced the titan, rendering it unable to move. The titan shouted and struggled, but against the pull of thousands of spears, it couldn't move even an inch.

'Release the net!" Erwin called over to the team in charge of the trap netting. Releasing the mechanism, a wired net fell from above landing on top of the titan. Down on the ground, the team released the wires that pierced through the titan's ankles. And with a thunderous crash, the titan fell, entangled in the giant net. The Survey Corps did it. They captured the first titan in years. Hanji turned her horse back toward the captured titan, tears falling from her eyes.

"We did it! We did it!" She rode up close to the titan's face to examine it, "Six meter class, excellent. Get it ready for transport!"

Erwin breathed a sigh of relief, they had successfully completed the objective of this mission, with only one loss of life.

Commander Erwin called out to the squads, "Prepare the titan to be move, we leave now."

Everyone moved to the horses when the ground began to shift. Ahead of their position, Erwin watched the trees fall over, and his heart fell. Titans. He couldn't see exactly how many, but he looked for Levi, "Get your squad ahead there now, we can't let them get to this area!"

Levi nodded and yelled at his squad, "You heard him let's go!"

The Special Operations Squads launched their 3D maneuver gear and rushed ahead toward the falling trees, as Hanji's team started to move the captured titan. Levi was the first to see a group of titans running rampant in the forest. Spinning extremely fast he sliced two titans down. Before he could angle himself, they simply ran past him. Gritting his teeth he chased after them calling out to his team, "Don't let them get to the captured titan!"

Mikasa took out her blades and swung, cutting down a titan. She was extremely fast and strong, the impact of her blades knocked the titan forward, dead before it hit the ground. Reiner, Eren and Jean swiftly got into ambush position on the taller tree limbs, they jumped, but the titans ran past them too.

"They ignored us!" Jean watched in confusion.

"We can't let them get to the Legion!" Reiner jumped across branches and chased behind.

"Why didn't they go for us?" Eren followed behind Reiner.

"They did the same back there, but we have to stop them here and now." Mikasa and Levi caught up with them.

The titans were fast, and further behind Saya saw them coming. She spread her arms, ready to conjure metal shards when they stopped. The titans stopped in front of her. Standing there, they just stared at her. She stood on the tree in confusion, _why did they stop? _

"Saya!" She could hear Eren screaming in the distance.

Before she could react the titans bolted for her, out stretching their arms trying to grab her. Blood spurted as three giant fingers fell to the ground. Armin swung back and shook Saya by the shoulders.

"What are you doing!? We have the titan at the edge of the forest! Saya move!"

Saya didn't see where Armin came from, _why did they stop when they saw me? Were they looking at me?_

Her head snapped up but she couldn't push Armin in time, the titan lifted him in the air by his arms. He screamed in pain as the titan pulled him towards its mouth. Armin felt his hands being crushed under the immense pressure. His vision blurred because of the tears, but he kept struggling. He couldn't get his hands free. He couldn't get to his blades. He could hear Eren and Mikasa shouting at him. Saya shook her head, feeling a little dizzy. She watched the titan hold Armin like a rag doll as he dangled there by his arms. She cut open her arms with her nails, she didn't have time for the metal to break open. Leaping from the tree, the wire from her gear attached itself to the titan's shoulder and the cut she made split the entire hand from the arm. The titan staggered backwards and yelled, smoke rising from where its hand used to be.

Armin landed with a thud on the dirt, still in the grasp of the severed hand, he tried to get free. The others caught up, drawing the attention of the titans away. Saya landed on her shoulder when she tried to land, rolling over she ignored the pain and scrambled on her hands and knees to Armin.

"I'm so sorry this was all my fault!" Saya was frantically trying to get Armin out of the giant hand.

"It's okay, just help me out of here."

Cutting through the fingers Armin yelled in pain, looking down at his hands, they were all bloodied and bruised. Saya helped him to his feet.

"I can't use my gear, and if I can't use my gear, I can't get off the ground." Armin could barely move his hands.

"Don't you dare imply what I think you'll imply. I am **not **leaving you."

Armin looked up at her, smiling weakly. Saya worked up a smile back and the whole world went silent. Armin rolled his eyes back, falling into her arms. Saya began to cry, she could feel him nuzzle into her shoulder. She could hear lots of yelling and screaming, but she didn't look up, she only watched Armin.

"Saya, tell me what the sea is like one more time? Please?"

Saya felt the lump in her throat and she shook her head, she wiped some of the dirt from his face.

"It's so beautiful Armin, so blue and refreshing. We can go together one day."

Armin sighed, "We can go swimming every day, how… fun… would that be?"

Saya held back her cries, pulling Armin closer to her, "It'll be fun Armin, and we can go together. You'll love the sea."

She looked up and saw a few titans had managed to push past the Special Ops squad, completely ignoring their presence. They were running towards her and Armin. She squeezed Armin, not letting him go, not moving from ground. The dust raised as Jean and Reiner knelt beside Saya. Blinking her eyes, she wiped the tears away.

"Jean, Reiner! It's Armin, he's been hurt!"

Reiner took Armin from her, lifting him over his shoulder.

"I need help getting him to the rest of the squads Jean, c'mon!" Reiner used his gear to get into the air again with Armin, making his way through the forest.

Jean tugged at Saya but she wouldn't move, "What are you doing?! Move!"

The titans were getting closer. Eren, Mikasa and Levi couldn't hold them off. A titan swiped at the ground. Both Jean and Saya leapt up using their gear, Jean made it to a tree limb, but Saya only made it half way when the titan hit her. The force of the hit sent her slamming into the hard wood. Looking down, her stomach felt wet. The small branch protruded through her chest, poking out of her back. Grabbing the branching she slowly stepped back, she could feel it slide through her body. Blood smeared the tree. Jean's hands were shaking when he made his way across and saw all the blood.

"No, no, no… ahhh what do I do? Saya what do I do!?"

She clutched at the gaping wound, "You have to go help them Jean, or they'll all die!"

Jean collapsed at her words, "But… I have to help you!"

She kneeled next to him, the words coming with difficulty, "You… have… to help our squad Jean."

Eren landed on the tree limb next to Jean and Saya, "What the fuck are you doing!? We're getting slaughtered!" Catching his breath he looked at all the blood, "What the hell happened!?"

Saya felt the trees shake, and she pleaded with Eren, "Take Jean and lead the Legion that way, I have an idea!"

Eren didn't have time to shut down the idea, Jean was losing it, screaming at Saya.

"I've already lost someone I love, I will not lose you too! I'm not making that mistake again!" Jean pleaded with her. Saya wanted to tell him how she felt, but she just couldn't. The idea she had was a long shot, but she had to try. The way the titans stopped dead, the way they stared at her.

"They aren't after you. They're after me." She extended her maneuver gear and rushed straight for the titans. Jean screamed as Eren held him back.

_It's okay Jean, I'll be back, I promise._

Levi and Mikasa were outnumbered and running out of gas in their gear. The two spotted Saya speeding through.

"Captain lead the Legion out of the forest!"

Before he could retort he saw the titans drop their arms, turn their heads, roar and sprint after her.

"Captain Levi we have to go! We don't have time to question it!" Mikasa yelled over to the other side at Levi. He wiped his forehead and he and Mikasa made their way back to the rest of the squad.

Saya looked back at the remaining titans scrambling after to her, "C'mon you pieces of shit!" She let the blood flick behind her. The titans screeched, clawing at her blood. She zig-zagged through the maze, the sun broke through up ahead and she knew she was almost at an opening. The titans were becoming more frantic, knocking each other over to get to her.

"Yeah this way you fucking fucks!" Saya was swearing like Jean would now. She was growing angry, her arms pulsated, and she gained speed. She broke through the trees and pulled her gear in. Gently she landed on the ground, she was running now. The titans busted through, they picked up more speed on the open ground.

The Legion on the far end of the forest, made it over the hill to the village. The group watched the titans leave the forest.

"Commander look!" A soldier pointed to the group of titans.

"What are they doing?"

"Is that a person on the ground? They'll never make it without a horse!"

Erwin squinted his eyes, he could just make out a figure. Levi and his squad had made it back to the horses and road in to the village behind them.

"Hanji, is the titan ready? We need to leave now!" Erwin looked over at Hanji and she nodded.

"Levi are you ready, we need to leave and get back to the wall immediately." Erwin saw Levi jump off his horse running to him.

Jean pushed Eren away from him, "Get the fuck off me! How could you just leave her there!?"

Erwin spun around, "What are you talking about?" Jean stared at the ground, he couldn't find the words.

"It's Saya, she led the titans away." Levi stood behind him. A thousand thoughts ran through the Commander's mind when they heard titans screaming across the land, _we can't lose her._

Erwin had a plan, "Everyone saddle up and leave the village."

"What about Saya?" Levi looked at Erwin.

"Hanji, you and Mike will lead the rest of the Legion to the wall as fast as you can." Erwin turned to Levi, "You and I will go get Saya."

Saya sprinted quickly, her agility allowing her to dodge when a titan lunged for her. The metal was poking through her skin and stopping abruptly she twisted her body and jumped into the air. Ejecting two long shards of metal, they flung across, decapitating the heads off two titans.

Erwin and Levi moved their horses out of the way of the rolling heads.

Saya was in a trance now. With every twist she sped through and cut down titan after titan down to the bone. Dropping one after the other, she emerged from the smoke, arms crossed over her face. She braced for impact and she hit the dirt. Erwin was first to get off his horse, rolling her over he saw all the blood and the giant hole in her chest. He looked up, six titans laid dead in a row in front of them. Levi scanned around them, nothing. Scooping her up in his arms, Erwin got back on his horse.

Saya felt the blood spilling from her wound, when she looked up she saw Commander Erwin, looking to her left she saw Levi riding on the horse next to them. He sighed, "She's alive Erwin."

She could feel the bumps of the road. After a few minutes she could hear voices and horses. Her head nudged to the side, she saw Armin laying in the back of a wagon, a blanket draped over him. Mikasa was sitting beside him, tapping cloth onto his forehead. Saya watched the gentle movement of the blanket as Armin breathed. Saya smiled, her lips dry and cracked, and she laid back into Erwin's arm.


	9. I Know What You Did

Hanji skipped around the slumped over body of the titan they had captured on their last expedition. They had only lost one soldier during the mission, it could have been a lot worse. It had been two weeks since they returned, and Hanji rarely left the titan. Last time the Survey Corps had captured titans, it was revealed that Annie was the one who had killed them, because she was the Female Titan. Hanji named her new titan, "Bean Jnr." And she had been conducting experiments every day and every night trying to find some new information. She tried extensively to talk to it, ever since she read Ilse's notebook, she attempted to communicate with the titan, but to no avail.

"Why won't you talk to me Bean Jnr?" Hanji pouted as she stood in front of it.

Hundreds of thick nails held the titan to the ground, and wires tied to each limb were connected to four large wooden posts. The titan wasn't going anywhere as far as anyone was concerned. Sometimes it grunted at Hanji, but most of the time it just lay there quietly. Commander Erwin Smith received praise for the success of the mission, little by little, faith was being restored in the Survey Corps. Erwin had reported that experiments were being conducted on the titan, and that any new information would be immediately shared.

Those who were injured during the expedition had time to heal. Armin and Saya were back on their feet in no time. For some reason, Saya was able to recover in a matter of days, so she helped Mikasa take care of Armin. She felt like she owed it to him, it was her fault he almost got killed back in the forest. Once Armin was fully healed, Hanji requested his presence to where the titan was being held and Erwin had everyone who was on the expedition ordered there as well.

The group of them walked down to the area the titan was, an old sparring area was cleared out for it. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt, Saya, Jean, Ymir, Krista, Sasha and Connie were all there in a group. Levi and Erwin stood in front, waiting for Hanji to tell them they could enter.

"All good Erwin! Come on in!" Hanji called over from the other side of the gate.

Levi rolled his eyes and they all entered. It was the first time any of them, aside from Levi and Erwin, were going to see the titan they captured. They all shuffled in and the titan remained docile.

Hanji walked over to them and held out her arm pointing to the titan, "This is Bean Jnr."

Saya looked up at Jean, "She gave it a name? Bean Jnr?"

Jean shook his head, "The Survey Corps had previously had two other captured titans and she gave them names too."

"What happened to them?"

Jean bite his lip before looking down at her, "Annie killed them."

Saya went quiet and looked forward, not willing to question it any further. She knew how everyone felt about Annie. Eren and Mikasa sat Saya down and told her everything, about the Female Titan and about what happened within Wall Sina.

"I've been conducting similar and different experiments on my new friend here. Ever since the discovery of Ilse's notebook, I've been attempting to communicate with Bean Jnr." Hanji crossed her arms around her back as she walked up and down.

"Has there been any progress Squad Leader Hanji?" Armin stepped forward.

"Unfortunately, all I've been receiving is grunts and heavy breathing." Hanji didn't look like she had given up yet.

"This is looking like this has been a waste of time." Levi leaned on the wall behind them.

"That's enough Levi." Erwin walked over to Hanji.

Saya looked at the titan, ugly looking thing. All its facial features were enormous and it had little tuffs of hair all over its head. It had its mouth open as it breathed. She took a few steps forward over to Armin who was taking notes as Hanji spoke. He smiled at her as he was writing. Everyone gasped when the titan tried to turn its head in their direction. The titan's eyes wandered. And Saya looked at it. The titan tried to lift its head and Hanji spun around in shock.

"This is the first time he's moved this much!"

The titan was trying to move its shoulders and everyone stepped back as Hanji moved forward.

"Armin, Saya please step back." Erwin put his arm up in front of the two when the titan began to yell. It was so loud, everyone rushed to cover their ears and the ground started to shake. Saya squeezed her eyes as Jean pulled her back.

"Why is it doing that!?" Saya screamed over the top of the titan's shrieks.

All of a sudden, the titan stopped, going quite again. It lifted its head and turned its eyes directly at Saya and opened its mouth.

"S…S…" It groaned.

Hanji's jaw fell, "What are you saying Bean Jnr!? What is it!?"

Saya's whole body froze and Jean grabbed her arm, "Saya come back here with me."

The titan started screaming again, bashing its head against the ground. Erwin quickly ushered everyone out of the area. Saya felt her heart beating frantically and she didn't realise she was squeezing Jean's hand.

"What the hell was that?" Levi was walking beside Erwin before looking back at Saya.

"I don't know." Erwin continued to walk with Levi, before ordering everyone back to their duties.

Saya felt like she was going to pass out and headed for her room.

"Hey where are you going?" Jean tried to catch up with her.

"Jean please, I need to be alone right now." Saya tried to muster a smile before shutting the door to her room.

Jean ran his hands through his hair and reluctantly left her room. Saya sat on her bed and thoughts flashed through her mind, _the way those titans stopped in the forest. They chased me for goodness sake. And now this titan screams at the mention of my name. _Saya poked her head from her door, making sure no one was there before leaving her room. Quietly she shut her door and headed to the one place she knew no one would follow her.

She walked hastily down the stairs, holding the lit torch in her hand. Placing the palm of her hand on the large wooden door, she sighed. Pulling a small blade of metal from her arm she cut the heavy steel lock in two. Pushing the door open she stepped inside the dimly lit room. In the centre, placed near the wall, the giant crystal gleamed when Saya stood close to it with the torch. Annie was encased _inside _the crystal. Saya looked at her, she was wearing a Survey Corps jacket, her blonde hair tied up in a bun.

Saya put the torch in one of the holder's in the wall, "I know what you did Annie. I know what you did as the Female Titan. And I know what happened in Wall Sina. Do you know how many people you killed? I'm sorry I didn't arrive at the Walls in time to stop you. But I'm starting to remember things Annie, it's slowly piecing itself together. I know what you did for me. Sometimes I have nightmares about it. I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did, but that doesn't give you the excuse to make the world your enemy. I have so many questions, why is it _you_ can turn into a titan? And I'm stuck with these… these things growing from my arm. My whole body hurts all the time. Who else is there Annie? It can't just be you. There has to be others, others that I just can't remember. We can't be the only ones. You… you know I'm strong enough to cut you out of there. I'm considering it, but how do I know if I can trust you? These people are just trying to protect what little they have left in these walls. It's not their fault! What happened to us Annie, is not their fault."


End file.
